A New Type of Life
by SSJG Vegito
Summary: It has been exactly one year since the Gohan had defeated Cell; it is also the anniversary of Goku's death. Still stricken with grief over the matter, Gohan makes a wish, to be sent to another world where he could start over and try to forget about what occurred in the past. He is transported to a strange world, in which he sees girls driving tanks. Crossover. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been exactly one year since the Gohan had defeated Cell; it is also the anniversary of Goku's death. Still stricken with grief over the matter, Gohan makes a wish, to be sent to another world where he could start over and try to forget about what occurred in the past. He is transported to a strange world, in which he sees girls driving tanks. **

**Prologue to Adventure**

**Narrator's POV**

It has been one year since the evil android Cell was defeated by a young Saiyan warrior by the name of Son Gohan, he accomplished this by awakening a part of his hidden power, which had made him far stronger than Cell, soon however, Cell tried to destroy Gohan and the Z-Fighters by self-destructing, However, the father of Gohan, Son Goku, sacrificed himself by teleporting himself and Cell away from Earth. Cell however, was able to regenerate, and came back with strength that could now rival that of Gohan's, after an epic Kamehameha struggle against Super Perfect Cell, the evil android was no more.

As the Z-Fighter's traveled to Kami's lookout, in order to revive Goku and all those who had died during the Android Conflict, after reviving the humans who had perished, they moved on to reviving Goku, but to their own shock, Goku stated that he desired not to be revived, as he thought that the reason that all of these villains where attacking Earth was because of him.

Gohan had learned to accept this, but was still troubled, as he thought that it was his fault that his father had died. Had he finished Cell while had the chance, then Goku wouldn't have needed to sacrifice himself and he'd still be alive.

A few months after the Cell Games had ended, an event known as the Intergalactic World Tournament took place, the Z-Fighters competed in this tournament, as a way to test their skill, it was soon discovered however, that an intergalactic space pirate known as Bojack, had been freed from his prison, and planned to challenge and kill the Z-Fighters, he was easily defeated by an angered SSJ2 Gohan, after seeing his friends hurt.

Since then, Gohan had changed very little in terms of his physical appearance; he looked exactly the same as when he killed Bojack, the only difference being a small increase in height.

**Gohan's POV**

"Ahh…" exclaimed the young Saiyan warrior as he climbed into his bed, lately he had been feeling down. It was after all the one-year anniversary of his father's death.

"I wish that I could be teleported to a new world and start over, and try to forget about the past." he said silently to himself.

He laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep. As he did so, a new voice could be heard saying "As you wish…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been a little busy, but anyways thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions for the storyline, feel free to comment or PM me! Hope you enjoy, please rate and comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Girls und Panzer!**

**Narrator's POV**

As our young, pre-teen Saiyan dreams on, we suddenly find ourselves in what appears to be a nurse's office…

"Ugh…where…where am I…" exclaimed Gohan with a long groan.

Just then, a nurse walks into the room…

"Why hello" exclaimed the young nurse "Are you feeling alright, we found you lying face down in the street, so I had some people bring you here." explained the nurse.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright…I just have a small headache."

"Ok, so like I said we found you lying face down in the street, do you remember anything that may have happened to you?" spoke the nurse.

"All I remember is falling asleep in my bed" explained the young Saiyan.

"Ok, well if you don't mind could you tell me your full name so maybe we could find out where you're from?" asked the nurse politely.

"My full name is Son Gohan, I'm from Mount Paozu, and I'm 12 years old." explained Gohan

"Ok, well, stay here and rest while I go run the information through our database." replied the nurse.

When the nurse left the room to go run his data through the computer, Gohan began wondering where he was and ho he got there, he looked over and saw a book that read 'University Entrance Exam', as he sat there looking though the test he thought…

"THIS is there college entrance test, this seems like a piece of cake to me…"

He thought that since it was left here, it must be old, as this type of thing is kept strictly under lock and key.

The nurse came back to check on him, when she did, she discovered something surprising, the boy was taking the test, and seemingly with no difficulty!

"Gohan" she asked "How do you know all this?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression "This" he replied "I knew how to do this when I was only 9"

Gohan's face grew even more puzzled when he saw the nurse's jaw drop, she even remained frozen for a minute.

When the nurse finally regained her senses, she asked "Gohan, have you ever been to a public school?" "No, why?"

"Because you have just completed an exam that not even straight A students have been able to pass" "Really, wow, I guess I must be really smart" Gohan said while nervously chuckling.

"Gohan, how would you like to attend The Oarai Girls High School, we are technically an all-girls school, but recent talks between our administrators have hinted that boys may soon be allowed, so what do you say?"

Gohan tried to comprehend what he had just been told, he was made an offer to attend a public, all-girls school, he thought the idea was ridiculous, but then remembered something, he had heard somewhere' If you never get over a certain fear, you will never grow stronger' and after what happened at the Cell Games, he wanted to remain strong so he could protect the earth in his father's place.

He replied "Sure, let's do it." The nurse said with a smile on her face "Great come with me so we can sort out the paper work.

**As Gohan stood up to follow her, he thought to himself 'What have I gotten myself into?"**

**So, how did you guys like it, leave any comments and suggestions, and feel free to PM me, I'm finally back, and I will be uploading regularly now. Good Bye!**


End file.
